These blind eyes of mine
by GaaSakuforever
Summary: What happens on the way Suna for a mission to rescue Sasuke from orochimaru and why is Sakura angry, "Naruto i'm awake" Sakura says, "Then why are you're eyes closed" "Naruto i'm..." more inside T rating for now GaaSaku fic with other pairings
1. Chapter 1

These blind eyes of mine

These blind eyes of mine

Epilogue or prologue sorry I don't really care what you call it it's just part of a future chapter wait and see.

"Sakura" Naruto shouted, "Wake up"

"I'm awake Naruto"

"Then why are your eyes closed"

"I can't see Naruto, they stole my sight"

"What"

"I'm blind Naruto" she said with tears coming from the edges of her eyes, a smile crept on her face "Don't worry Naruto it's not your fault"

"Damn them, I'll kill them" he screamed.

Sakura although now was blind she could still feel his raging chakra.

"Naruto, calm down I think there is a way to get my sight back, if you find them and kill 'em how am I going to see again"

Naruto's chakra level went down.

"That's better can you take me to the others"

He took her hand that reached for the air and helped her up.

"Wait a minute" she claimed

He glanced at her, she took off her head band and placed it on her closed eyes. Naruto took the hint and tied it for her in the back of her pink haired head.

Back at the group there was Neji, Ten-Ten, Temari, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, and Kankuro. They all were attacked in the forest on their way to Suna with Temari and Kankuro as their guide. Thanks to Sakura she managed to heal each one quickly when they were injured or drained, she was actually not supposed to fight due to her being a med and was only to fight if necessary.

When Naruto was fighting, another ninja was going to strike Naruto from behind Sakura quickly was able to punch the girl ninja away and took her on. All of them had no idea who were these ninja's but there mission was to go to Suna and regroup with Kakashi and some other sensei's as well and go find Sasuke and bring him back from Orochimaru's clutches.

"Naruto, Sakura you're alright" Lee shouted with a "Yosh"

Naruto's face slumped and Sakura who was hidden behind Naruto walked up in front.

"Sakura why is your head band on your eyes" Ino asked.

Everyone gazed at Sakura, waiting for a response, even though she couldn't see, she knew they were looking at her.

Neji then used his Byakugan.

"She's blind, a jutsu was placed on her eyes"

Temari ran over to Sakura, "Can't you heal it"

Sakura shook her head, "No the jutsu is quite strong and the only way to get my eyesight back is for the person who cast the jutsu to remove it"

Sakura was now feeling 'pitied' something she hated. It was dead silent.

Author's note: Konnicha wa everyone I hope you like this so far if not whatever… I will try to update as soon as possible

**GaaSakuforever O.o**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The mission

Chapter 1: The mission

"Shizune, get my apprentice, that loud mouth knuckle head, Team Gai, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai"

"Hai"

In Konoha it seems everyone was on the training grounds except for Choji who was in the hospital due to food poisoning that he acquired from last night's fridge raid. Anyway the training grounds were filled with numerous battles between the Naruto gang, only one was watching. Sakura Haruno, the apprentice to the legendary sannin Tsunade. Tsunade didn't want her star pupil to be injured or waste her chakra incase she needed her help in the hospital. Only a couple of times were she allowed sparring, but she always had to get her shishou's approval.

Sighing she watched everyone battle, and healed those who were injured.

'Tsunade-donno never said I couldn't heal anyone' she convinced herself that she could at least do this as a part of her training.

"Let's go get some Ramen" Naruto shouted breaking the fights with his loud voice and big grin that never seemed to fade.

His plans were going great until they reached the corner and Shizune appeared and interfered with the plans.

"Lady Tsunade request that you all meet in her office right away, you have a mission and it is very urgent"

All of them followed Shizune jumping from roof to roof since it was faster then trying to run past the crowds in Konoha streets. Finally they reached there fated destination.

"Tsunade-shishou, what is the urgent mission?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura I am sending you all on an S-class ranked mission to find and eliminate Orochimaru, my reasons are classified."

"What about Sasuke?" Sakura questioned, her eyes saddened and tears threatened to burst at the name she had spoken of.

"Do what you must" Tsunade blankly stated.

"What is that supposed to mean, granny" Naruto growled.

"NARUTO" Sakura shouted.

Naruto backed down.

"Thank you Sakura" Tsunade said, "As I was saying you will head to Suna and re-group with Kakashi and some others, as well as the Kazekage"

'Gaara' Naruto thought.

"When do we leave?" Neji questioned.

"30 minutes, you will be informed more once you reach Suna, Temari and Kankuro will be at the gates. Dismissed"

"Hai" everyone started to leave the room.

"Sakura, Naruto please stay behind I have to talk to you"

"Hai"

Once the atmosphere was silent Tsunade began to speak.

"Naruto, Sakura be careful on this mission. I know Sasuke is like part of your family, but you mustn't risk the other's lives. Do you understand, Sakura don't hold back."

Sakura knew what this meant, she was permitted to fight.

"Another thing Sakura you will be the leader of the group until you reach Suna, Naruto you are to listen to Sakura at all times, got that!"

"Naruto did you get that" the impatient Hokage asked.

"Hai", was muttered from his mouth, his eyes showed anger and sadness.

Naruto left leaving Sakura in the office.

"Sakura promise me you will exclude all your emotions for Sasuke on this mission"

"Tsunade-sama, you don't need to worry about that I don't have any feelings towards Sasuke"

"Good, please be safe, no leave"

Sakura nodded her head and exited the office.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

30 minutes later they all appeared at the gates to meet Kankuro and Temari.

Temari and Sakura started a conversation, they have been friends and plenty of times met when Sakura had to go to Suna to help when a sickly disease occurred, and Temari has been in Konoha to see Shikamaru and help with chunin exams. They all set off but had no clue what was waiting ahead for them.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey everyone and thanks for the review and reading this story I enjoy getting reviews they help me finish my chapters faster.

Thanks to the new supporters:

1. 0000DragonLover00000

2. 0x-Kururin-x0

3. Figure.Skater.Bethany

4. a thousand cranes

The next chapter you will find out…(it would spoil it)

Hint Hint: They are ambushed, but the question is who ambushes them and why??

**GaaSakuforever O.o**


	3. Author's Note Very IMPORTANT

THE RESULTS ARE IN AND THE STORIES THAT WILL BE UPDATED ON FRIDAY, SATURDAY, AND SUNDAY ARE:

Okay there was a tie so now I will be updating six stories

**Group 4 The Suna Phantom, Promised, Sakura's birthmark.**

**Group 5 It started with a bag of cookies, His pick, and Old friends we forget and remember.**

**Please read the author's note at the bottom of the upcoming stories to know when i shall be updating. **

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ja ne

.


	4. VERY IMPORTANT

Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry it's taking me long to update. Now the problem is since I have many stories I cannot choose which one to update. And I can not update them all because I have school. So please vote on my fanfiction page. I will close the poll on Thursday of this week, and place the results. I will replace this note with the winning choice story. Be on the look out. Don't forget to Read and Review!

Here are the choices

Group 1: His pick, instant grudges, the movie becomes real

or

Group 2: Old friends we forget and remember, Holiday special, It started with a bag of cookies

or

Group 3: Promised, Lost, I will break free

or

Group 4: Imprisoned, Glow in the dark mini-golf, The suna phantom

or

Group 5: Sakura's Birthmark, Neji the babysitter ,Gomenasai

or

Group 6: Mending the broken heart, These blind eyes of mine, Kakashi's handbook

Or

Choose carefully (you can choose up to 5), cause I will be not be updating some stories until the middle of Summer

GaaSakuforever O.o

Ja ne!


End file.
